


В открытых окнах

by Finkay



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Voyeurism, zombie boyfriends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гэри не хотел подсматривать, но незашторенные окна просто не оставляли ему выбора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В открытых окнах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 2й тематический фестиваль в сообществе: http://roarton.diary.ru/

Гэри дернулся раз, другой. Ветка под ним качнулась и заскрипела, как старая лавка в приходской церкви – громко и до одури противно.  
Кирен выгнулся на кровати, жадно вдохнув бесполезный для мертвых легких воздух, и приоткрыл глаза. Гэри надвинул капюшон как можно ниже и замер. Последнее, чего ему не хватало в этот вечер – быть пойманным с поличным.

Началось все с безобидной на первый взгляд идеи. И, да, Гэри уже проклял себя за нее бесчисленное количество раз.  
Он не был компанейским человеком и не обладал никакими талантами, кроме как метко бить по мишеням и выпивать четыре пинты пива подряд, не хмелея. Он не всегда думал, что говорит или кому это говорит, и редко просил прощения за то, что сделал. Но ему все равно хотелось внимания, заботы и немного ласки.  
А Джем игнорировала его уже вторую неделю подряд. Она не отвечала на звонки, не приходила в бар и даже демонстративно отказалась патрулировать, когда они попали в пару. А он ведь дважды извинился перед ней за тот инцидент на кладбище.

Но Джем была упертая и Гэри это в ней очень нравилось. Она ему вообще нравилась и, наверное, именно поэтому он и предпринял эту весьма рискованную попытку вернуть ее расположение. Купил конфеты, цветы (стоит заметить, что не нарвал в соседском палисаднике, а тоже купил) и решил, как настоящий Ромео, забраться к ней в окно. Изначальный план предполагал еще стихи, но Гэри ни черта не смыслил в поэзии, и побоялся этим только усугубить ситуацию. Он готовился почти три дня, но все равно не учел двух вещей: того, что может ошибиться с нужным окном, и застрять.

Гэри куковал в полуметре от подоконника комнаты Кирена и смотрел, как в блеклом свете ночника за незакрытыми шторами тот выгибается в объятьях своего ирландского любовника. К слову, Гэри никогда не хотел знать подробностей как именно двое мужчин могут заниматься любовью, тем боле, двое мертвых мужчин.

Кирен вскрикнул и Гэри выглянул из-под защиты капюшона. Очень зря.  
Кирен стонал от удовольствия. Он лежал на кровати почти полностью обнаженный, и Саймон нависал над ним, едва соприкасаясь кожей к коже. Он смотрел на Кирена задумчиво и так же задумчиво водил пальцами по его бледной груди. Иногда он подолгу кружил над каким-нибудь местом, а потом наклонялся и касался его языком. В эти моменты Кирен и вскрикивал.

Гэри, как и многие, считал, что гниляки ничего не чувствуют. Что они - просто мешок с костями. Но Кирен тянулся за прикосновениями так жадно, что явно собирался развеять этот миф прямо сейчас.  
Саймон не скупился на поцелуи. Он отвлекался всякий раз, когда Кирен того требовал, наклонялся к нему, прикрывая глаза, и целовал. Когда они были так близко, Гэри мог отделить Кирена от Саймона только наличием у последнего рубашки. Их кожа была одинаково бледная, с мраморными прожилками, разве что кое-где на плечах Кирена виднелись бледные пятнышки веснушек.

Если кто-нибудь думает, что полметра – это слишком большое расстояние для таких подробностей, то он никогда не заглядывал в соседские окна. Гэри бы тоже предпочел этого не делать, но уже было слишком поздно - он крепко зацепился за ту ветку.

Кирен что-то сказал, рассмеялся и лизнул Саймона вдоль шеи. Тот попытался призвать его к порядку, хотя скорее только чтобы раззадорить. Кирен крутанулся на кровати, и сдернул с него рубашку, оставив ее висеть на запястьях. Но прежде чем Гэри успел рассмотреть все детали спины Саймона: развороченный позвоночник, белые кости хребта, металлические скобы, Кирен уложил его на лопатки и сел сверху. Он смотрел на Саймона без тени смущения, оглаживая грудь и бока, прогибаясь по-кошачьи и целуя всюду, куда мог дотянуться. Он был страстным, властным и очень-очень живым.

Гэри вытер ладонью лоб и шею. Ветка угрожающе заскрипела. Пожалуй, рядом с таким как Кирен действительно нужно быть мертвым, чтобы не кончить от одного вида того, что тот вытворяет. Если бы кто-то сказал Гэри, что этот рыжий тихоня способен на такое шоу, он бы не поверил. И еще дал бы в челюсть, потому что вряд ли бы его интересовали такие подробности о личной жизни Уолкера.

Кирен стянул с Саймона штаны, затем белье, и Гэри был вынужден узнать, что некоторые мифы об ирландцах имеют под собой весьма завидную основу. Саймон провел ладонью по щеке Кирена, положил ее ему на затылок и весьма уверенно подтолкнул к своему паху. Кирен демонстративно облизнулся, опять прогнулся, и принялся сосать.

Атмосфера в комнате накалялась, а температура за окном падала.  
Гэри понимал, что смотреть ему на это не стоит. Хотя бы потому, что выглядело это намного круче, чем то видео, что было припрятано у него дома.  
Он зажмурился, принялся считать до ста, но сбился уже на тридцати. Когда Гэри снова посмотрел в окно, на спине уже лежал Кирен, а Саймон очень медленно двигался внутри него. Кирен выгибался, то сжимая его плечи руками, то раскидывая руки в стороны, словно в полете. А Саймон смотрел на него, жадно впитывая малейшие детали, и продолжал двигаться. Он осторожно закинул ноги Кирена себе на плечи, острые коленки мелькнули у его лица и он поцеловал одну, потом вторую. Кирен всхлипнул, Саймон поспешно облизал свою ладонь, опуская руку вниз, и принялся ласкать его зажатый между животами член.  
Саймон двигался ровно, как метроном, ни разу не сбившись с ритма ни рукой, ни бедрами, пока Кирен не начал метаться под ним, подхлестывая босыми пятками. И только тогда он дал себе волю.

Кирен выгнулся, Саймон громко и хрипло застонал, свет в комнате погас, а Гэри, резко качнувшийся вперед, наконец, сорвался с дерева, вместе с веткой, на которой сидел.

Он оставил на пороге цветы и конфеты, написал одинокое «прости, Джем» на куске салфетки, найденной в кармане, и поплелся домой. Ему нужно было хорошо выпить, чтобы больше ни о чем не думать и что еще более важно, ничего не вспоминать. Он повязал толстовку на пояс, по одной весьма заметной причине, и медленно побрел прочь.

**Author's Note:**

> Арт http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/9/2/3/692365/81786917.jpg by lenxen1984 (http://lenxen1984.diary.ru/)


End file.
